A Family of His Own
by panda808
Summary: As an orphan, Naruto has always dreamed for a family of his own. Now Hinata is on the verge making that dream a reality, but on eve of his child's birth will his dream turn into a nightmare? Follow Naruto and Hinata on their journey as they attempt to welcome the newest Uzumaki into the world.
1. A New Name

Hello everyone! This is my very first fic. To be completely honest this is the first time I've ever written a real narrative. I would appreciate some feed back and I would love the help of a co-author. I have a lot of ideas, but I don't have the literary skills to bring them to life. This will be a short fic maybe 3 or 4 chapters long depending on the feed back I get. Also I'd like to thank Sasaki-NH for allowing me to use their art for the cover. Please visit their tumblr at Sasaki-NH dot tumblr dot com. Please let me know what you think! よろしくお願いします。

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO

Chapter 1

Naruto was exhausted. The blond shinobi had just gotten back from a mission in Suna and he desperately wanted to get home. He did not understand why HE had to be present at Shikamaru and Temari's engagement announcement. He was happy for his friend and "advisor" who had fallen in love with the eldest sand sibling, really, he was, but Naruto HATED ceremony. It was only after Shikamaru had bowed his head and explained to Naruto that his mission was not just to addend the announcement celebration, but to also stand as a second to petition Temari's citizenship to Konoha did he agree to go. Naruto would not let those stupid Suna elders squash his friend's happiness.

And so, they made the 3-day journey there. It took Shikamaru and Naruto 2 days to convince the Suna Elders to agree to the marriage and subsequent loss of their Sand Princess to the Leaf. The celebrations lasted another 2 days. Finally, after the longest 10 days of his life, Naruto was home.

He usually enjoyed missions to Suna, since the end of the Great Shinobi War his bond with Gaara had become stronger. He enjoyed the company of the former Jinchuriki. They would often relish over the past and jab each other with playful insults about each other's youth. The Kazekage had come so far from the angry homicidal child he once was. Naruto too had changed. He was no longer the lonely little boy whom everyone feared and despised, who had to resort to mischief to get attention. He had worked hard over the years to prove himself and be acknowledged by the villagers of the Hidden Leaf. He was now a man. He had saved not only Konoha, but the World on more than one occasion. He was loved and admired by all. The people called him the Hero of the Hidden Leaf and the Savior of the World, and in a few years, they would be calling him Hokage; but he was about to get an even better title...Father.

To be continued...

A/N: I know this first chapter is pretty short. ごめんなさい。 I'm still kind of testing the waters since this is my first fic. I actually have a lot more written down on a note book so it's just a matter of typing it up. If anyone wants to co-author this with me please PM me! Thanks for reading. I hope to get the next chapter up in the next few days. まで今度ね！


	2. Home

本当にごめんなさい！Sorry for the delay. I got really busy with work. This chapter is a bit longer so I hope it makes up for the first one that was super short. Any way reviews are appreciated and if anyone would like to be my beta or co-author I would be happy for the help.

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO

Chapter 2

Father. He was going to be a father. Any day now at that. It was really the reason why he had resisted going to Suna. Hinata's due date was fast approaching but really, she could pop at any time. Naruto smiled to himself. With a new fervor, he took to the rooftops of Konoha as a short cut for getting home. Their apartment building was on opposite side of town from the Hokage's office, but it had a great view of the Hokage Monument. Naruto liked that he could see his Father's image and Sensei's image from his home; it was like they were always watching over them.

As Naruto got closer to their building he noticed that there was still light coming out of his apartment despite the late hour. Hinata was probably waiting up for him. He made is way and silently landed on the rail of their balcony. Peering through the glass door, Naruto found the object of his affection, his wife. Hinata was sitting on the couch already in her nightgown and a cup of steaming tea in her hand. Her knitting basket sat at her feet. Her newest project was a blanket for the baby. She had already made a scarf, a cap, mittens, and booties in preparation for the little one's arrival. Naruto watched his wife as she laid a hand on her swollen belly.

"There, there, aka-chan" Hinata cooed as she rubbed a spot where the baby just kicked. "Daddy will be home soon. Just be patient ok?"

"oh Kami, she is beautiful" Naruto thought to himself. He had to be luckiest man in the world. It took nearly losing Hinata forever for Naruto to realize his true feelings for her. She had always loved him, always watched him from a far, protected him, fought for him, and raised herself up so that she could stand proudly beside him. Naruto loved her with his entire being.

Naruto gingerly opened the sliding door as not to startle his wife.

"Ta dai ma"

"okairi na sai Naruto-kun. I sensed your chakra. What were you doing outside on the balcony?"

"I was just admiring my beautiful wife. Who should be in bed." Naruto crossed the room and planted a soft kiss on his wife's lips.

Hinata blushed, "I know. But you know I've been having trouble sleeping. I think the baby here wanted to be awake when you came home. He's been very active lately."

Kneeling, so that he was eye level with Hinata's belly, Naruto spoke to his unborn child. " Hey now, don't be giving your Kaa-chan a hard time little one. Kaa-chan gets scary when she's angry."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Just kidding just kidding." Taking a softer tone Naruto whispered, "you just missed me huh baby? Tou-chan is right here" Naruto kissed his wife's belly then sat down next to her.

Hinata rested her head on her husband shoulder. "I missed you too Naruto-kun."

"I missed you more" he replied before capturing Hinata's lips once more.

For a few minutes, they sat in silence together on the couch just enjoying each other's company. Naruto draped his arm around Hinata's shoulders while her head gently rested on his chest. Naruto took a deep breath and reveled in his wife scent; her hair smelled of lavender and vanilla.

"This is nice" Naruto said, finally breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes, it is. Better enjoy it while we can. The baby will be here any day now." Hinata replied. "While you were away Konohamaru came over with Hanabi to help finish up the nursery."

"eh? But I thought we still needed to get the crib in the room?"

"Tenten actually helped with that. She sealed it in a scroll then unsealed it in the nursery"

Yamato taicho created a beautiful crib with his Wood Style Justsu. It was a really special piece because it would be able to convert from a crib to a single bed as the child grew and Yamato Taicho even added the Uzumaki crest as an embellishment on the headboard. The problem was that because it was solid wood it was large and heavy. Naruto had been raking his brain on how to get it up to their apartment.

"I see."

"demo, there's hardly any room in the nursery anymore" Hinata said with a smile. "but I made it work."

"I'm sorry Hinata, I should have saved more of my mission pay so that I could by us a house instead of an apartment." Naruto's heart sank. "I promise we'll get a big house once I become Hokage!"

"Anata, stop pouting. The apartment is fine. It's perfect for our small family." Hinata replied trying to reassure her husband.

In truth, they had not expected to become parents so soon. It still made Naruto nervous to think that soon he would be responsible for another life. A life he and Hinata created. It seemed like almost yesterday that he confessed his love for her, nearly lost her, proposed, and were walking down the aisle together. Naruto giggled to himself. When he first announced that he and Hinata were getting married after only dating for a couple of months, there was a lot of speculation that the Spring wedding was due to the arrival of a new Uzumaki in the Fall; Naruto was Jiraiya's student after all. Poor Naruto received such a verbal beating from Kakashi and Iruka Sensei, plus a literal beating from Sakura and Tsunade Baa-chan. However, Naruto loudly exclaimed that he and Hinata "DIDN'T DO IT YET!". He also made the point that if he did get Hinata pregnant before they were married, Hinat's father probably would not have let Naruto live to see his first born.

to be continued...


	3. Back to the Beginning

Hello Mina-san! It's been awhile. Sorry for the long delay. When I first started writing I had intended to do weekly updates, but sadly my work has kept me from writing. This is a LONG chapter. I've had multiple readers tell me that my writing needs more description, so I have taken that to heart and tried to be more descriptive in this chapter; hence it's length. Please please please leave me a review. I welcome all constructive criticism as I am really trying to improve my writing. Anyway...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3

-about a year ago-

Naruto was pacing outside of the Hyuga compound. The sun was barely up and the cold air did nothing to help his nerves as he walked back and forth in front of the entrance, too scared to knock.

"Mendokusai na Naruto" Shikamaru said with his usual drawl. He was leaning up against the gate entrance in his usual laid-back stance. With Sasuke still on his redemption journey, it fell to Shikamaru to provide moral support to Naruto in this time of need. "Hurry up and knock Naruto, I need to get to the Hokage's office."

"You didn't tell Kakashi Sensei you were coming here with me, did you?" said with a slight panic in his eyes.

"No, but I need to go soon. I have a lot of work to get done before I head to Suna."

Naruto's expression changed and a sly grin crept in.

"Ano Sa…you're just anxious to see Temari ne? hehe? Are you going on a date?"

"Baka! I'm going there to discuss the next Chunin exam we're co-hosting." Although as Shikamaru said that his cheeks turned an ever so slight shade of pink. There was something different about Shikamaru ever since he had returned from this mission in the land of Silence; well at least something different about him whenever anyone would mention Sabaku no Temari.

"I'm happy for you Shikamaru." Naruto said with a genuine smile. "Who knows, in a few years our kids could end up being part of the same 3-man team!"

"Urusai! You have to get past this before you even think of kids." His patience with his friend finally was on its last thread. Shikamaru pushed Naruto towards the gate and knocked loudly at its façade.

"Eh! Shikamaru what are you doing!" Naruto exclaimed in protest.

"Ganbatte Na! Ja!" With that Shikamaru leapt away leaving a petrified Naruto Face to face with Hiashi Hyuga.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

The Hyuga patriarch stared at the young shinobi with those cold pale eyes. Everyone in the Hyuga clan had those same eyes, Hinata included, but her eyes; they were like a gentle pond of light that reflected not only her beauty but her kindness as well.

"What brings you here at this early hour? Hinata is not yet awake since she returned rather late last night." Hiashi said with a slight jab.

Naruto's face turned tomato red. It truly was his fault that Hinata got back to the compound late last night. Despite being dead tired after returning from separate missions, they made a point to go on a date at least twice a week. They had met up at Ichiraku for some Ramen then took a walk to the Hokage Monument to watch the sun set.

At Naruto's insistence, they sat on top the Yondaime's figure and snuggled together as they watched the sun go down. The sky was alight with the colors of fire. Yellows and orange hues danced across the horizon while the evening tones of purple and blue began to creep along the light's edge. It was against this background that Naruto and Hinata became lost in each other's quiet company. Their love burned like a slow ember, constant and warm. Naruto truly enjoyed these quiet moments as they sat together, Hinata's head resting gently against his shoulder. By the time the sun had dropped below the horizon Hinata had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Not wanting to wake the Byakugan Princess Naruto gently wrapped her in his arms and cradled her against his chest.

Naruto was so content at this moment. It was still hard for him to believe it took him over a decade to recognize Hinata's love for him, and his love for her. She had always believed in him even when it seemed no one else did. What impressed him even more was her determination to rise and become a kunoichi to be reckoned with. She was probably one of the strongest kunoichi of their generation next Sakura and Temari. And she would stand beside him no matter what.

As he played with the soft silky strands of her midnight blue hair, Naruto contemplated his life and how much this beautiful girl had impacted it. His fingers gently traced the curvature of her cheek. It was then that he knew in his heart that he wanted to be at Hinata's side forever. He wanted her face to be first thing he saw in the morning and last thing he saw at night. He wanted her to be the one he came home to after a long day. He wanted to build a family with her. In his mind, he pictured a little girl with her eyes and his hair, and hopefully without the whisker markings. He chuckled to himself. He could see them growing old together, sitting here in 50 years watching the sunset. Naruto closed his eyes and reveled in his daydream.

A sudden shiver brought Naruto back to reality. His eyes heavy, he looked around at his surroundings, then down at the sleeping girl snuggled at his side. He must have also fallen into a comfortable sleep his left arm draped over Hinata's waist, while his right arm supported her head. It was already night and the moon had risen while the stars danced across the sky. The cold night air blew against the lovers and Naruto could feel Hinata shivering.

He took one more look at his princess before kissing her forehead to wake her.

"Hi-na-ta" his voice as soft and smooth as silk.

"Hinata, wake up. You'll catch a cold." He cooed. He pressed his lips to hers as she began to stir.

"Naruto-kun" she sighed as began to stretch like a kitten. "How long was I asleep for?"

"I'm not sure, a few hours maybe." Naruto replied. "I feel asleep as well."

"Oh, my goodness it's so late!" Hinata exclaimed as she became more alert to her surroundings.

"Ah. I'm sorry I should have woken you earlier, but you were so beautiful I couldn't bear to disturb you"

Hinata blushed.

Before Hinata could say anything, Naruto held out his hand and said, "Let's get you home."

They walked hand in hand against the cold towards the Hyuga Compound. Naruto's heart was all a flutter at what he knew he had to do in the morning and he couldn't help but smile.

As they approached the gates Naruto stopped and turned Hinata towards him.

"Hinata, can I come see you tomorrow?"

"You mean today Naruto-kun?" she said with a laugh.

"Sa...I guess so. Today can I come by later today?"

"Of course. I'll see you later." She rose on her tippy toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek, but not being satisfied with that Naruto captured her chin and brought his lips to hers.

"Naruto-kun!" She squeaked, "what if someone sees?"

"Then let them see." And he claimed another kiss. "Oyasuminasai, Hinata"

"Oyasuminasai Naruto-kun."

With that Naruto was off. There was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight. He made his way towards the Nara compound hoping that Shikamaru wouldn't be too angry at him not to give him advise on how to approach a Clan Head.

"I'm very sorry Hinata was late coming home yesterday. I take full responsibility."

Hiashi raised his eyebrows at the young shinobi.

"I mean…..ano…..we didn't…ano do anything I would need to take responsibility for…..ano….." Naruto was getting flustered. "I would like to speak to you in private." Fhew he got that sentence out at least.

Hiashi's face hardened even more as he stared Naruto down.

"Very well then. Come with me."

"Hai!" Naruto said with a gulp.

Lord Hiashi led Naruto around the compound. The earth was still a bit damp with the morning dew and hardly anyone was awake at this hour. The only sound to cut the tense silence was the footsteps of the nervous shinobi following the Hyuga Patriarch. Lord Hiashi beckoned Naruto into a large room that Naruto could only assume was the clan dojo, or at least one of them. Naruto clumsily removed his sandals and nearly fell flat on this face on to the tatami mat that lined the perimeter of the room. Lord Hiashi seemed to not to notice Naruto's near blunder, but continued towards the center of the room where a low chair awaited him. Naruto not having spotted any other chairs in the room made to kneel before Lord Hiashi.

"What did you want to talk to me about Naruto?" Hiashi's glare threatened to pierce Naruto through the heart.

"Ano…" Naruto felt sick. "ano…sa" Naruto felt like his stomach was turning inside out. He had faced down many opponents in the past; Pain, Madara, Kaguya. All of them he knew they were more powerful than the man seated before him, but Hiashi sama had the power to grant him his happiness.

"Hiashi-sama" Naruto began. "I...ano…that is…. ummm" Naruto's thoughts were racing. A plethora of "what if's" swirled around his mind making him lose his focus.

'Snap' the sound of a shoji closing brought Naruto back to his senses, although he had no idea where that sound came from.

"Yes Naruto?" the stoic man said urging Naruto to continue.

Naruto gulped, "Hiashi-sama, I'd like to talk to you about Hinata." _Whew, I said a full sentence_ , Naruto thought to himself.

"What about Hinata?"

"Ano, I know we've only started dating not too long ago and…. ano…" Naruto began to stammer again.

"Oi Naruto!" A voice rumbled from the depths of Naruto's belly. Kurama had been watching this painful scene unfold. Unable to hold his tongue anymore Kurama spoke to Naruto sub conscious. "You're taking too long. He's not going to say no."

"How do you know that Kurama?" Naruto replied.

"Because, I do. Now get on with it!" Karuma spat as he slipped back into Naruto's subconscious.

"and what Naruto" Hiashi was starting to grow impatient with the young shinobi.

"and I….and I…" Naruto could feel Kurama starting to growl again. With all the courage Naruto could muster he shouted, "IWANTTOMARRYHINATA" Smacking his head to the floor in an awkward bow, Naruto waited for the death blow.

Silence filled the air. Naruto could feel his heart racing and his breath was uneven and shallow. After what seemed to be an eternity, one word slipped through the Hyuga Patriarch's lips,

"Why?"

"eh" Daring to lift his eyes, Naruto looked up at Hiashi.

"I asked, why do you want to marry my daughter?" Hiashi repeated, his face still cold and stoic.

"Why…because" Naruto sat up. "because I love her." Thinking of his beloved brought Naruto calm and stillness. He collected his thoughts and continued, "She has always supported. She believed in me when no one else did and she raised herself up and found her own strength to stand by my side. I know this is sounds selfish, but I need her strength. When Toneri nearly took her away I finally realized how much of an impact she had on my life. I didn't know what real love was. But thanks to Hinata I do now. And now it's my turn to stand beside Hinata, to support her hopes and dreams and to love her like she's loved me for so long. I want to spend the rest of my life at her side."

Naruto readjusted his position so he could do this properly this time. Gracefully he lowered his head, "Hiashi-Sama, I would be forever blessed if you would grant me your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Naruto, raise your head." Hiashi commanded. Looking into Naruto's eyes Hiashi called out, "Hinata, I sense your chakara. Come here."

"Hinata!" Naruto fell back in surprise. He turned to the end of the room where Hinata was very unceremoniously pushed in the room by her little sister, Hanabi. Hinata fell at her father's feet.

"Otou-Sama" Hinata looked like she was on the verge of fainting.

"Hinata I'm sure you heard everything, now the question is what do you want?" Hiashi looked down at his eldest daughter.

"Otou-Sama…I want to stay by Naruto-kun's side forever!" Hinata bowed her head low to the ground.

Naruto gaped at Hinata while her words seeped into his head. Realization hit him hard. When he first entered the Hyuga compound it was to gain Hiashi's permission to propose to Hinata, but in the end Hiashi skipped directly to his proposal. Mentally pinching himself, since he could hardly believe what was happening before his eyes, Naruto followed Hinata in her bow

"Onegaishimasu!" Naruto said.

"Onegaishimasu Otou-sama." Hinata followed.

Hiashi made his way to stand before the couple. Placing his fingertips below his daughter's chin, he lifted her face up and made her sit on her heels. He leaned towards her and gently kissed the top of her head.

Next, he went to Naruto, "Naruto, lift your head, son." For the first time Naruto looked had Hiashi and Hiashi looked back, not with those cold blank eyes, but with the same eyes has Hinata's.

Hiashi came down to his knees and in an equally low bow he said, "Naruto, take care of Hinata."

A joyful tear cascaded down Naruto's face as he replied, "Hai. Arigatogozaimasu Otou-Sama."


	4. Then and Now

Hey All! Here's the next installment. I apologize that it isn't as long a the last chapter. Since I am still very new to writing FF this chapter starts off as a continuation of the previous chapter's flash back. Sorry for the confusion.

Chapter 4-Then and Now

The wedding took place 2 months later during the height of the cherry blossom season. To say that the wedding of the Hyuga Princess and the Savoir of the World was THE event of the year was a complete understatement. All 5 kages were present as well as the Fire Nation Feudal Lord himself. Naruto really had to thank his future in-laws for putting together such a grand affair in such a short amount of time. They Hyuga clan was surprisingly welcoming of Naruto once Hiashi had made the announcement. Apparently, EVERY clan member had known about Hinata's feelings for Naruto since they were children and it brought joy to the clan to finally see Hinata's love being reciprocated. Naruto loved seeing the dynamics of the clan, especially since Hiashi had decreed that all clan members were to have their cursed seal removed. It was Hiashi's gift in Neji's memory that the Hyuga clan no longer be separated by branch line and main line. They had all fought together in the war and they would now live together as one clan, one family. Naruto envied that bond and was determined to create that bond for himself. However, his future sister-in-law had other ideas.

Hanabi said to him a few days before the wedding, "Ne, Nartuo Onii-sama, we need your family registry by tomorrow."

"eh? Why Hanabi?"

"You're marrying Onee-sama aren't you?"

"well yeah, but why do you need my family registry?" Naruto was truly puzzled by this. "Shouldn't I be asking for Hinata's family registry not the other way around?"

"Onii-sama no baka! You're marrying a Hyuga! Dakara, after you get married your name is going to be Hyuga Naruto!"

"EEEEHHHHH? What do you mean I'm going to be Hyuga Naruto? Your sister is the one changing her name. She's going to be Uzumaki Hinata dattebayo!"

"Nope!" Hanabi replied in defiance. "That's not how it works in this family. Males who marry in have to change their name. That's how we keep they Hyuga name alive."

"EEEEEHHHHH?"

"What's with all the yelling?" Hiashi inquired as he sought out the source of all the commotion.

"Hiashi Otou-sama," Naruto cried. "Is it true that I'm going to have to change my name to Hyuga?"

"Hmmm….well that's typically how it's been done in this clan…"

Naruto's heart sank.

"But I thought you wanted to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Hai Otou-sama. That's is one of my goals."

"Well you can't build the Uzumaki clan, when your children are Hyuga, now can you?" Hiashi said with a smirk. "Times are changing, and I think Hinata would be a little disappointed if she didn't get to wear your family crest."

"But Otou-Sama!" Hanabi interjected,

"That rule still applies to you though Hanabi, should you marry someone outside the clan. As the next clan head, you still need to carry on the Hyuga name. Your sister will the matriarch of another clan."

And so it was that on March 21st Hyuga Hinata became Uzumaki Hinata.

Naruto was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of his wife's sharp inhalation of breath.

"Hinata what's wrong?" His brow scrunching together with worry.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun, he's just very active right now and is kicking up a storm" Hinata grabbed her husband's hands and placed them high on her belly. "He's almost ready to see you Anata."

Naruto smiled as he felt his child's kick against Hinata's skin. "She's going to be a strong kunoichi dattebayo!"

"You mean shinobi Anata. I think this little one is a boy." Hinata gave her husband a knowing look.

"And what makes you so sure Hinata?" Her husband challenged

"Because I'm his mother—dattebayo!" stealing Naruto's signature phrase. They had decided early in the pregnancy that they didn't want to know the baby's gender before it was born. The only one who knew the baby's gender was Sakura, mainly because she was the one who did the ultra sound. It was unfortunate that both the baby's god mother and god father were not going to be present at its birth. Sasuke finally agreed to let Sakura accompany him on his travels. The couple had sent a hawk about a week ago saying that they probably would be back in the village until late February, just in time for Sakura to be safely back in the village for her 3rd Trimester. Her baby was due in late May and Naruto promised not to miss the birth of _his_ god child.

"Ouch!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed. "ooh that was a hard kick."

"See she heard you. That's what you get for calling our little princess a boy!" Naruto teased.

Hinata simply smiled back at her husband.

"I think I'm going to go lay down, _he_ usually settles once I'm on my side. Can you help me up Anata?"

Naruto moved to help his wife off the couch. He extended his right arm so that Hinata could use it to pull herself up while his left supported her lower back. His poor wife was so round with their child it took so much effort for Hinata just to sit and stand.

Hinata barely made it to her feet when she let out a sudden gasp as she felt a warm wetness seeping down her legs.

"Doushita Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun, I think my water just broke."

"EEEHHHH? What does that mean?"

"Anata, the baby's coming!"

A/N: That's right! Baby Uzumaki is on the way! It might be awhile before I get the next chapter up. I'm still playing around with the plot line so if you have any suggestions I'm open to them. Please please please review!


End file.
